hssfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Carver
General Jack Carver is a Slacker who is apparently a college student in High School Story. He is introduced in the quest, Battle of the Bands. Jack's Story Jack used to be in a band with Ezra until he was caught making out with Ezra's girlfriend, Lena, before a scheduled band practice. Ezra was heartbroken and Jack apparently dumped Lena two weeks later (This turned out to be a lie to mess with Ezra's head). They have been fierce rivals ever since. He is officially introduced when Ezra learns that Jack was also competing, with a new band, in the 'Battle Of The Bands' competition. He loses and the MC and friends thought that they weren't going to seem them again until he appears again with a new band called "Zero Hour", with Lena as one of the members. They both perform at The Dolphin Room for the chance to headline Jim Fox's new label, with the MC's band losing out. Initially believed to be the main antagonist, it turns out that Lena is also playing around with Jack's feelings as well which became apparent on Zero Hour's tour. In the Just Dance-A-Thon quest, Jack enters a dance charity competition and the prize is a weekend at a lake house. During the 10 minute break, Jack locks Julian and Kimi in a room so they can not participate, but Autumn and Owen team up and Jack and his partner ultimately lose the competition, causing Kimi & Owen to suggest sharing the prize with the kids from the school the MC creates in the game, since they all won together. In The Guitar Job quest, Wes is tracking down a guitar. Jack sees it in a store and buys it to pick up ladies. Wes asks him if he can get it back, but Jack says no. So Wes's friends help him trick Jack by saying that guitar players aren't hot -- And Jack is defeated. In the quest, Moment of Truth, when the MC is about to be arrested for the fireworks, Jack steps in and admits he and Razor did it. Apearance Jack has brown hair in a cropped hairstyle, a stubble, brown eyes and olive skin tone. He wears the Level 7 Slacker outfit. Personality & Characteristics Jack is portrayed as a rude and insensitive person in Ezra's quest as he would insult him as well as the MC's friends whenever he got the chance. He also tried to mess with Ezra's head by apologizing to him but it didn't work. He also doesn't appear to be very intelligent as seen in the quests, from The Mastermind to Moment of Truth because the MC and their friends were able to tail him for a while without him noticing as well as being able to trick him into not trusting Razor from just one phone call. Trivia *Jack was originally shown with blonde hair. In the Summer 2014 update, his hair color was changed to brown to lessen his resemblance to Max. *There is a continuation error as Jack isn't able to play the guitar in The Guitar Job but can in the "Band" Arc. Pictures JACK_CARVER_(DEBUT_OUTFIT).png|Jack Debut Appearance JACK_CARVER.png|Jack Default Outfit Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Recurring Characters Category:Former Antagonists